The Great Escape
by trixafaerie
Summary: JEN started this! (features CoorsJenna as well) After NEWTS they have one last challenge--make it back from a Muggle city without magical means. Can they do it? Who will they encounter?
1. An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 1 – An Unpleasant Surprise

"Oh, I do hope we find out how we did on those tests soon. I fear I'm losing sleep over it." As usual Hermione Granger was chatting away about grades as she and her friends Ron Weasley and the Famous Harry Potter made their way form the Gryffindor Common Room to the hallways of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry via the Fat Lady's Portrait. As she continued to fret over her grades Harry and Ron exchanged a look, one they had given each other many times over their years in school, that read "Will she ever stop talking about work?" Luckily school would soon be coming to a close for these three young adults, and they would be off to get jobs and live in the real world. 

As they made their way down one of the schools many tricky staircases, making sure to skip the stair that really wasn't there, they caught up to some other students; these ones were from the Ravenclaw House. "Really," they heard one of the Ravenclaw students say. "We finished the tests, I don't see why we still have to report to our first class of the day." That same curiosity lingered in the brains of every student. Some were in a worried state of shock over the announcement, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become used to Professor Dumbledore's odd changes to tradition over the years and just shrugged it off. Their only regret over this order is that they would have to report to Potions Class with Snape and the Slytherin House one last time. 

"I don't see why it has to be our first class," Ron said with a sigh. "They could have at least let us sleep in as a reward for getting through those horrid tests. Instead we have to go see Snape, Draco and his cronies one last time." He paused here to issue a rather loud and over dramatic sigh. "How foolish of me to believe that I would never have to see any of them again," he added sarcastically. 

"Oh, stop it Ron," Hermione chastised. "Honestly! It's bad enough with out your remarks. You don't need to get sympathy from us, we're in the same boat too you know."

By this time they reached the dungeon where the Potions Class was held. They found the class only half full. 

"Nasty Slytherins," Harry hissed under his breath. "The only reason they are happy right now is because they get one last chance to see Snape humiliate me." 

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Snape's icy voice cut through the silent class. "So nice to see that some of the Gryffindors could join us today. If you would be so kind as to take your seats, as perhaps some of your classmates are waiting in the hall for you to move away from the doorway so they can enter as well."

Slowly and deliberately they made their way to their seats. Soon the rest of the Gryffindors arrived, and Neville Longbottom barely made it into his seat before the bell, sparing him from Snape's wrath by the skin of his teeth. Snape stood for a few seconds just surveying his class before he spoke.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here," he began. "It has been decided that all graduating students must pass another test before they are allowed to leave Hogwarts." This sparked a slight groan from the class, not very loud for fear of Snape's reaction, but the general opinion was still voiced. Snape continued speaking as if he hadn't heard them. "You all shall be divided up into groups of five, transported to a Muggle city by a portkey, and expected to find your way back here with out using magic of any form." The students now all stared at him as if he had three heads, which was a bit odd, since they had seen a three-headed dog in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures Class. Again Snape ignored their reaction to the news and continued. "You will all be given Muggle clothing, and will be allowed to keep you wand, but nothing else. You are forbidden to use you wand except if you find your selves and I quote 'in the middle of the Apocalypse or a situation similar.' Now I will read off the group assignments, which I did not assign, so no complaining to me about them. You will get a change of clothing and then will select your portkey, which I do not know where it would take you so don't even bother asking." He paused to be sure that what he said had sunk in before he continued.


	2. The Group Arrives

Chapter 2 - The Group Arrives

"If everyone would settle down, I will read your group assignments," Snape told them as Professor Flitwick walked in with a piece of paper. "Once your name is read, please swiftly exit the classroom and a teacher will guide you from there. Okay, the first group is…" 

Ignoring the groups that did not include them, Harry and Ron were bugging Hermione about her 'obsession' with trying to find out her NEWT score. "I do not OBSESS over it, I am just…overly curious. Honestly, I would have thought that you two would want to know as much as I do, considering how much rides on how well you performed!" She responded in annoyance then talked with Lavender instead. 

"Well, _honestly_!" Ron said, mocking her tone of voice in a once-again perfect impersonation, which they both laughed at for a good two minutes. 

"Crabbe, Finnigan, Thomas, Goyle, Zambini. Please meet Professor Trelawney outside the classroom immediately. Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, Potter…Malfoy. Outside as well," Professor Snape seemed to stutter over the last part, obviously perplexed over the group assignments he was reading off the sheet. Ron and Harry stared at each other, sharing the same shocked expression. Neville just poked at them on his way out the door with Hermione. Nobody had the guts to glance at Draco, to gauge his reaction. 

The man in question was also…weirded out to say the least. He did not understand why Dumbledore put him with those four but he had no real choice in the matter so conceded to make the most of it. Or at least not kill anyone…right away. A sort of reluctant truce, he thought as he exited his favorite class. 

"Before you say anything let me tell you there is no other choices and that I helped pick your group for a very specific reason. All of you are exemplary students and in my opinion needed a slightly…altered challenge to compensate for your experience in the wizarding world," Professor McGonagall declared before anyone else could get a word in. 

"Yes, professor," Hermione, Neville, and Harry relented. Draco was staring (always with that air of supremacy around him) and Ron was seemingly just barely controlling his emotions. That's the thing with redheads, Neville thought, you can tell what they're thinking quite easily. 

"Enough chatter. Go to your dormitories, change into Muggle clothing and be prepared to leave immediately, nothing but the clothes and your wand, remember."

They were all back in their old Transfiguration classroom in about ten minutes. Neville and Ron were the first to arrive, followed by Hermione and Harry (who walked in very cheerfully) and Draco waltzed in about five minutes after them. Hermione had worn the same skirt, and added a crimson sweater she had bought in London last weekend. Harry was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with 'Co-Ed Naked Quidditch' on it (which McGonagall frowned at but remained silent). Ron was wearing a shirt Charlie had sent from Romania and his khaki cargos. Draco was the most finely dressed (big surprise there) in his black cords and silk shirt. 

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the next thing they knew they were standing in the middle of a classroom from the looks of it. Neville, Harry, and Draco had all landed uncomfortably (caught on assorted objects or whatnot), Hermione landing on her feet and Ron landed on his arse. "Where do you think we are?" Harry asked the question it seemed everyone was thinking. Everything looked different here for some reason; just the feel of it was…different. He looked around the room to try and get clues to their location but did not end up with anything. 

"Methuen High School, whatever that means," Hermione informed them, reading off a paper near the door. "So it's a Muggle school. Look through the desks, Neville. Harry you take that cabinet in the back, Draco could you look on that side and Ron take the other? We are supposed to try and get back to Hogwarts I'm assuming, using nothing but Muggle means," Hermione tended to think out loud and was the self-appointed 'leader' of their group, being by far the most organized and level-headed. 

All in all they did come up with some inkling as to where they were…sort of. Neville was not sure if he liked the idea of being in America but he supposed he might as well enjoy it while he was here. "So, we know we are in the United States, Massachusetts is the state. We know this is a school. We are assuming that there is next to no magic involved in their lives or teachings and we cannot use our own unless the situation calls for it so…what now?"

"Look for some people to help us," Draco called from the corner where he was perched on a desk, book open in his lap. Harry was surprised to hear the words 'ask for help' from Mr. Know-It-All but somehow he had also expected it. Since he talked and volunteered less information, he was not well-known for his intelligence but Harry himself knew Draco's mind was rival to Hermione's in most, and even their Potions Master had to defer to Malfoy a time or two. They had been stuck together when Harry had requested a Potions tutor and had looked at him differently since then. 

"Okay, what do we say--Hi, I'm a wizard, can you help me? From what my Gran used to tell me, Muggles don't respond well to that, you know," Neville protested. 

"It's worth a try, what's the worst that could happen?" Ron asked ignorantly. 


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3 - First Impressions

"What do you suggest Ron…we make a sign: "Lost Wizards, Please Assist'? They will laugh at us, lock us up, people don't like things they can't necessary explain!" Neville said sarcastically as Hermione and Draco left the room in search of Muggles. All of a sudden a large buzzing noise came from the wall and a rush of students came from assorted passageways. 

"We're in the dining hall!" Harry exclaimed, happy to be getting somewhere with their random assignment. He wondered how the other groups were doing, but remembered McGonagall's comment on their 'alternative' assignment and figured they were back already or something. Fine, we will show them, he decided with a stone reserve. He had faced Voldemort more times than he could remember, lost many loved ones, and done well enough in school to feel proud of himself. He had faced worse things than Methuen High School, this was going to be a piece of cake. 

"Maybe there are some witches or wizards here that are in disguise, like we are. If we did a spell to reveal them, we could get their help!" Ron suggested. 

"NO MAGIC, Ron, you know that's against the rules!" Hermione chastised. 

"Oh, take the stick out, Mione…" He muttered under his breath, put-out that his idea crashed and burned without consideration.

"Well, he does have a point," Draco admitted. 

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione asked, both shocked (though for different reasons). 

"All I'm saying is that well, none of us have ever been real…sticklers for rules before--why start now? And if you're dead set against using our wands then we could at least try half and approach people who seem more…open to wizardry," Draco explained. 

"Sounds good, but where the hell do we start?" Neville asked, glancing around at the throng of people, all seeming very foreign to them in the mannerisms, clothing…everything. He was dumbfounded by it. 

"Hmmm…how about…that table? They at least have smiles on their faces which is more than I can say for most," Hermione suggested and walked towards a table of girls about their age. 

"…Remember that scene with Orli?" A friendly girl with light brown hair was asking another. 

"Dude! I loved that part. He's…" The redheaded girl never finished her sentence when she saw their group. Her friend's back was to them and was confused until eventually everyone turned to stare as well. Oh great, we ran into psychos, Draco thought, aggravated that they were doing so poorly already. 

"Uh, hi, do you need something?" A third girl asked but Draco never heard Harry's response. All he could do was stare at the one with black hair…she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

"Uh, Draco, you can sit down now," Neville said, swatting at his arm since Draco was standing there open-mouthed, causing laughter from some of the American girls. They all provided names and explained that they already knew theirs, which Neville believed to be Dumbledore's doing. 

"So…you guys are in need of our help? What do you have to do exactly?" Jen asked the Hogwarts students. 

"I assume we just…have to get back to Hogwarts without magical means," Hermione said after she had repeated, verbatum, everything their teachers had explained (or not, as the case may be). 

"Easier said than done," Neville replied dryly. 

"No kidding, I don't know the first thing about Muggles!" Ron said exasperatedly. Draco was still just eyeing Cortney. Ron waved a hand in front of the blond's face, no reaction. 

"Are you working under a time limit?" Jenna asked the group. 

"Not that we know of, just assuming the faster the success the larger the points awarded. That's how these things generally work, not that we've done this before," Harry answered. 

"I vote for skipping the rest of the day, for the greater good!" Tricia suggested. 

"I second that motion," Cortney agreed, breaking eye contact with Malfoy and joining the conversation. 

"Are there penalties for that? I would not want you to be reprimanded for our problem," Hermione asked worriedly. 

"Not a big deal, we've done it before," Jenna placated. 

"I say…Wendy's and a movie sounds good, I know you guys want to get back but you shouldn't be all work and no play, enjoy our stupid country while you're here," Cortney said, to which everyone nodded agreement. 

"To the Loop it is then! I know exactly what movie we should see!" Tricia said excitedly, sharing a smile with Jen.


	4. Movie Magic

Chapter 4- Movie Magic 

The nine students waited until the bell rang again before they put their plan into action. Splitting up into smaller groups making it easier to slip past teachers, they headed towards assorted exits. Jen and Tricia lead Ron, Hermione, and Neville out the doors behind the cafeteria. As they ran down the hill, Tricia began to hum the Mission Impossible theme song. They cautiously peered around the corner to be sure a gym teacher or principal was not patrolling the area before making another mad dash across the bus loop. 

Meanwhile, Cortney and Jenna took Harry and Draco to the exit on the south side of the building. Cortney asked her friend to create a distraction so they would be able to slip past the teacher on duty. The four students waited anxiously just out of site. Cortney's friend, a brilliant actress, pretended to fall down the stairs and 'hurt' her ankle. As the teacher rushed to help her, Jenna and Cortney sprinted towards the door dragging Harry and Draco with them. They continued running until they were out of site from the school. 

By the time they reached the end of Ranger Road, the group they had left in the cafeteria was already waiting for them. They began walking towards the Loop while sharing how they had been able to get past the teachers. The group of students was talking and laughing like they had known each other for ten years, instead of ten minuets. 

"What exactly is a 'Loop'?" Neville questioned, but no one seemed to notice that he had spoken. Draco and Cortney were too busy gazing into each other's eyes, Jenna was quizzing Harry on his life; Jen, Tricia and Ron were joking and laughing while Hermonie glared jealously at them. Neville loudly cleared his throat, in the hopes that he would not be ignored again. When he had someone's attention he asked again. 

"The Loop is a mall, except not indoors. Basically it's like Diagon Alley for muggles," Tricia explained. The Hogwarts students gave an understanding nod at this analogy, but wondered how these muggles knew of the secret Diagon Alley. 

When they arrived at the mall they decided that in order to be able to afford movie tickets for all nine of them, they would have to buy snacks at Stop & Shop instead of Wendy's. Cortney headed immediately for the Diet Vanilla Coke for her and Tricia while Jen and Jenna lead the way to the candy isle to get their traditional Twizzlers, Reeses Cups, Treasures, and M&Ms. 

"Exactly what movie are we going to see again?" Hermione asked in an authoritative voice. 

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Jen enthusiastically answered in a wistful voice. At the mention of the title the girls began to wildly quote what Hermione assumed was some of the dialogue from the movie. 

"You're forgetting one very important thing mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Cortney said in a very swash-buckling voice. 

"But WHY'S all the rum gone?" Whined Tricia, making a slight reference to a common liking with the great Captain which caused her friends to laugh. 

"Welcome to the Caribbean Love!" Jenna managed to say between laughs. 

"Savvy?" Jen asked. With this the girls stopped there quoting and simultaneously swooned. Over whom or why Hermonie didn't know. 'I bet it's some muggle heartthrob,' she thought to herself. 

Son they were all seated in the theater. Harry sat between Neville and Jenna. A few seats away sat Draco and Cortney. In the row behind them sat Tricia, Jen, Ron, and Hermione. 

Harry had remembered going to a movie once, and was trying to remember which one, since Jenna was bugging him about it. Draco on the other hand, had never even heard of this muggle form of entertainment. 'Why go to a theater,' he thought, 'when you can watch a disc at home? Muggels are so stupid…but Cortney is so hot. Maybe muggles aren't that bad.' Then he nonchalantly slid his arm around the dark haired girl. 

Ron meanwhile was talking to Jen about how his dad was going to be so jealous that he got to experience muggle life first hand. 

By now the movie had started. Tricia stopped talking so every one was able to watch the movie in peace and quiet. But that didn't really matter anyway since they were the only one's in the theater and they girls had already seen the movie at least twice. Some of the only noises that were made during the movie were their laughter at Captain Jack Sparrow followed by the girls' sighs as the swooned over him. A few giggles were heard from Cortney's direction. A curious Jenna glanced over just once. She saw Cortney sprawled over a few seats, with her head in Draco's lap. He was feeding her Reeses Cups. 

When the movie ended and the lights came on they all began discussing the movie. 

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed immediately. All of his fellow Hogwarts student's agreed with him, except for Draco. 

"Hey Draco," Neville said, noticing the absence of the Slytherin's opinion in their discussion. "What did you think of the movie?" 

Draco didn't answer. Wondering why he wasn't speaking to them, they all leaned forward and glanced down the aisle at him. None of them were ready for the scene that greeted them. 

Cortney was seated in Draco's lap, and at the moment they were in the middle of snogging. The onlookers were stunned for a moment, but when they regained their ability to think Harry tentatively said, "Umm…Draco?…Cortney?" Neither answered but instead deepened the kiss. Harry spoke again, this time much louder and forcefully. 

Draco and Cortney sprang apart guilty. "Hiya guys," she stammered. "It's over already? Hmm…well, let's go then!" 

Cortney got up and quickly left the theater. Her friends followed, stiffening their giggles. 'Well, it's no wonder he didn't answer,' Jenna thought to herself. 'I would find it hard to manage a sentence with someone's tongue down my throat." 

The group of students hurried back to the school to catch the bus home. When they were on the bus they began to discuss possible arrangements for the unexpected visitors. They finally agreed upon spending the night at Tricia's since her parents were out of town and it would be easy to bribe her younger brother to keep quiet. 

"Yay!" exclaimed Jen. "I just love slumber parties!" 

The group sighed and rolled their eyes at her display of ditzy behavior. They sat in slience for a while before they heard kissing noises. 

"CORTNEY!" Jenna was shocked at the actions of her friend. 

"What?" Cortney tried her best to sound confused. "I wasn't doing anything." 


End file.
